


...gdyby nie te przeklęte demony

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Scooby doo verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, happy verse, scooby doo verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean jest pijany, a Castiel to seksowny facet, więc nawet stuprocentowy hetero może mieć chwilę słabości, mkay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	...gdyby nie te przeklęte demony

**Author's Note:**

> Um... frotaż? Po polsku też się tak mówi? Whatever, lubię to słowo i lubię frotaż, więc to tyle.
> 
> Rzecz rozgrywa się jakoś pod koniec Sezonu szóstego. Ale ta wiadomość nie ma większego znaczenia, bo to jest typowy PWP.

W pokoju rozlega się łopot skrzydeł i Dean krzywi się, kiedy powietrze przed nim drży i materializuje się w znajomą postać w prochowcu. Krzywi się, bo widok powietrza poruszającego się jak na rozgrzanej słońcem pustyni i zlewającego się w Castiela przyprawia go o zawrót głowy. Alkohol chlupoczący w mózgu i drgające w powietrzu fatamorgany – nawet jeśli są akurat rzeczywiste – nie łączą się ze sobą w naturze. A przynajmniej nie robią tego w łagodny sposób. Fakt, że Castiel stoi całkowicie nieporuszony, podczas gdy Dean słania się lekko na nogach i podtrzymuje stołu, żeby nie runąć na podłogę, jest jeszcze bardziej irytujący.

  
\- Czego chcesz? – warczy, odstawiając butelkę whisky na stół. Castiel śledzi wzrokiem ruch jego ręki, po czym patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

  
\- Musimy porozmawiać, Dean. Wiem, że masz trudności z zaakceptowaniem mojego planu, ale musisz wiedzieć, że…

  
\- Mam gdzieś twoje plany, przeklęty demonofilu. Wynoś się albo usiądź, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, jak tak stoisz.

  
\- Dean, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie…

  
\- Siadaj, Cas.

  
\- Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby…

  
\- Powiedziałem: siad! – warczy Dean i popycha Castiela na tyle mocno, że ten ląduje na fotelu, podskakując kilka razy na jego sprężystej poduszce.

  
Castiel marszczy brwi, podnosi wzrok na Deana, zaciska palce na podłokietnikach i próbuje przenieść na nie ciężar ciała, aby się podnieść, ale Dean jest szybszy. W jednej chwili patrzy z góry na anioła, a w drugiej klęczy przed nim, opierając dłonie na jego kolanach. Brwi Castiela ściągają się jeszcze bardziej.

  
\- Obawiam się, że nadmierna ilość spożytego alkoholu ma wpływ na twoje zachowanie, Dean. Nie powinieneś tyle pić.

  
\- Pieprz się – szepcze Dean. – Nie będziesz mi mówił, jak mam spędzać wolny czas.

  
\- Mam na uwadze jedynie twoje zdrowie, Dean. Alkohol negatywnie wpływa na funkcjonowanie ludzkiego organizmu.

  
\- Interesuje cię moje ciało, to chcesz powiedzieć? – Dean szczerzy zęby, próbując skupić wzrok na twarzy Castiela. Co jest trudne, bo czasem twarze są dwie, czasem nawet trzy, a czasem wszystkie zlewają się ze sobą, tworząc bezkształtną jasną plamę.

  
Castiel z powagą kiwa trzema głowami.

  
\- Odbudowałem je. Jestem za nie odpowiedzialny.

  
Dean przez dłuższą chwilę próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak brzmiało pytanie, na które odpowiada Cas, bo widok niebieskich, wpatrzonych w niego poważnie oczu utrudnia skupienie się na rozmowie. Zresztą, pieprzyć to, Dean wcale nie chce rozmawiać.

  
Jeśli jego ręce drżą, to tylko od alkoholu, bo Dean nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że chce to zrobić. Dłonie rozsuwają kolana Castiela i Dean wciska się pomiędzy nie, prawie uderzając czołem o nos anioła. Castiel odchyla się nieco do tyłu, nie dlatego, że Dean naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą (tak dla odmiany), ale po to, aby go lepiej widzieć.

  
\- Co robisz, Dean? – pyta Castiel i naprawdę, nikt tak nie wymawia jego imienia, jak ten cholerny skrzydlaty Spock w prochowcu.

  
Dean prawie parska śmiechem, zarówno z powodu skojarzenia ze Spockiem, jak i dlatego, że Cas serio nie ma o niczym pojęcia. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa autentyczne niezrozumienie, może tylko lekko zabarwione niechęcią i smutkiem, bo, o ile Dean zdążył się zorientować, Cas postrzega pijaństwo jako ludzkie remedium na problemy tego świata i, widząc Deana w tym stanie, myśli zapewne, że łowca po raz kolejny próbuje utopić troski w alkoholu, zamiast wziąć się w garść i stać się bardziej podobnym do swojego pierzastego mistrza Yody. I może ma rację. Może od topienia się zaczęło. Ale w tej chwili Dean nie pamięta, z jakiego powodu zaczął dzisiaj pić. I nie obchodzi go to.

  
Głęboko wciąga powietrze i jego nozdrza wypełnia zapach Castiela. Niepodobny do niczego, ale kojarzący się ze wszystkim, co Dean uznał za dobre w swoim życiu – z niedzielnymi popołudniami w Lawrence, kiedy Mary piekła ciasta, a John pokazywał Deanowi, jak malować ołowiane żołnierzyki; z motelem, w którym nocowali, kiedy Sammy wypowiedział swoje pierwsze słowo (czy kogokolwiek zaskoczy fakt, że słowem tym było „Dean”?); z lasem, w którym po raz pierwszy we trójkę polowali (na nic nadnaturalnego, oczywiście, John nie był aż tak nieodpowiedzialny); z tą godziną, która łączy noc ze świtem, kiedy niebo zaczyna nabierać kolorów, i podczas której najlepiej słucha się muzyki pomrukującej z głośników Impali… Zapach niepodobny do niczego, a jednak tak dobrze znany.

  
\- Och, ty świętoszkowaty sukinsynu – szepcze Dean, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Ty zawsze tu…

  
Castiel patrzy na niego z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy. Jedynie przechyla głowę na bok. Dean przełyka ślinę.

  
\- Zawsze przy mnie byłeś – dokańcza i mocno zaciska palce na kolanach Castiela. – Prawda? Mama miała rację…

  
\- Dean – mówi spokojnie Castiel i Dean drży, słysząc swoje imię wypowiadane tym głębokim głosem. – Powinieneś się położyć. Porozmawiamy jutro.

  
\- Nie chcę rozmawiać.

  
Castiel wzdycha, a potem sztywnieje, kiedy dłonie Deana zaczynają pełznąć po jego udach, w górę. Dean jest pewien, że anioł nadal nic nie rozumie, ale zapewne niepokoi go fakt, że łowca zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Pijany czy nie, Dean nigdy nie robi takich rzeczy.

  
Castiel w milczeniu obserwuje palce Deana, mijające pachwiny, przesuwające się po miejscu, w którym anioł czuje nagle dziwny skurcz, muskające zapięcie spodni.

  
\- Dean – głos Castiela brzmi ostro, ostrzegawczo. Tysiące lat obserwacji ludzkości podpowiadają mu wreszcie kierunek, w jakim zmierza ta sytuacja.

  
Dean nie zwraca na niego uwagi, bo rozpinanie cudzych spodni w czasie, kiedy twój mózg pływa w alkoholowych odmętach, nie należy do najprostszych czynności i wymaga skupienia. Wprawdzie większość procentów zdążyła już wyparować, ale Dean i tak mruży oczy i wysuwa język, po raz trzeci próbując przeciągnąć guzik przez dziurkę. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udaje, Dean szczerzy się triumfalnie i mruga porozumiewawczo do Castiela. Choć poniewczasie przychodzi mu na myśl, że takie mrugnięcie wymaga chyba użycia tylko jednego oka. A, pieprzyć to, Cas i tak nie zrozumiałby porozumiewawczego mrugnięcia, nawet gdyby kopnęło go w ten śliczny anielski tyłeczek i głośno się przedstawiło.

  
Z suwakiem jest łatwiej; po kilku niezdarnych szarpnięciach (głupie suwaki, zawsze się zacinają… Czemu nikt nie wymyślił spodni na rzepy?[1]) Dean może w końcu rozchylić materiał na boki i odsłonić bieliznę Castiela, nie, Jimmy’ego, nieważne – i na jej widok wybucha śmiechem.

  
\- Och, Cas – jęczy w przerwach pomiędzy „hi-hi”, „ho-ho” i „ha-ha”. – Poważnie?

  
Castiel oczywiście nie odpowiada. Nawet gdyby wiedział, kim jest Scooby Doo, zapewne nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że wizerunek brązowego doga to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, jakich można się spodziewać na męskiej bieliźnie. Dean naprawdę żałuje, że nie poznał Jimmy’ego w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach – wychodzi na to, że nie był tak straszliwie nudnym sztywniakiem, jak Deanowi się wydawało – z całym szacunkiem dla Jimmy’ego, oczywiście. Rzecz jasna, Dean wolałby raczej buzię Daphne w okolicach swojego podbrzusza, ale nie każdy jest Deanem.

  
Dean przekrzywia głowę, próbując wyobrazić sobie siebie za kierownicą Wehikułu Tajemnic, a potem za kierownicą Impali pomalowanej jak Wehikuł – ten widok mrozi mu krew w żyłach, więc szybko otrząsa się, skupia wzrok na mordzie Scooby’ego i bez namysłu cmoka go w nos.

  
Castiel wydaje krótkie sapnięcie, ale to jego jedyna reakcja. No, prawie jedyna. Dean nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nos Scooby’ego jest teraz jakby nieco bardziej wypukły. Badawcze „pac-pac” palcami potwierdza to wrażenie.

  
\- Super – mówi do siebie Dean i znów bez namysłu (kwestia nawyku) obejmuje szeroko otwartymi ustami cały brązowy, wyszczerzony pysk.

  
Tym razem Castiel reaguje bardziej żywiołowo – jego biodra podskakują gwałtownie, a z ust wyrywa się krótki, głośny jęk. Palce Castiela unoszą się znad podłokietników, przez chwilę wiszą niepewnie w powietrzu, po czym z wahaniem dotykają włosów Deana. Jedna dłoń pozostaje tam, co jakiś czas przesuwając się to na ucho, to na policzek, to na szczękę, to z powrotem wczepiając się w krótkie włosy, a druga zsuwa się na dłoń Deana, spoczywającą na biodrze Castiela. Dean mruczy z aprobatą i rozstawia palce, pozwalając, aby splotły się z palcami anioła. Przez chwilę myśli z niejasnym niepokojem, że to chyba cholernie niemęski gest, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że na pewno nie bardziej niemęski niż lizanie cudzej bielizny z wizerunkiem mordy Scooby’ego, w dodatku ciągle tkwiącej na jej właścicielu. Ta myśl wzbudza – co oczywiste – kolejną falę niepokoju, która jednak mija, kiedy Castiel zaczyna pojękiwać bardziej regularnie i Dean uznaje, że każdy byłby rozgrzeszony ze swojego chwilowego homoseksualizmu, gdyby miał na koncie wywołanie takich dźwięków. Bo dźwięki, które wydaje Cas, są fantastyczne. Urywane, wysokie westchnienia, które ktoś mógłby wziąć za pełne bólu, na przemian z niskimi, przeciągłymi, wibrującymi w całym ciele pomrukami, których nie sposób pomylić z żadnymi innymi. Dłoń Castiela coraz mocniej zaciska się we włosach Deana i Castiel coraz pewniej przyciąga do siebie jego głowę.

  
A Dean nawet jeszcze nie ściągnął mu tej przeklętej bielizny.

  
Castiel jęczy rozdzierająco, kiedy Dean wymyka się z jego rąk.

  
\- Spokojnie, Cas – uśmiecha się Dean. Jego wzrok nadal jest nieco szklisty od alkoholu. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

  
Castiel patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, które wydają się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle. Nie tak chmurne, jak wtedy, gdy Cas toczy z Deanem niekończące się dyskusje na ważkie tematy. Nie tak stalowe, jak wtedy, gdy traci cierpliwość i rzuca Deanem o ściany. Nie tak niewinno-błękitne, jak wtedy, gdy stara się wyłowić jakiś sens z naszpikowanej popkulturowymi odniesieniami przemowy łowcy. Nie. Teraz są ciemno-kobaltowe, niemal granatowe, jak bezgwiezdna noc, i ciężkie od rozbudzonych, niezrozumiałych emocji. Niezrozumiałych dla Castiela. Dean całkiem łatwo rozpoznaje wśród nich czystą żądzę – he he, w tym wypadku raczej nieczystą – i coś, co wygląda jak zachwycone zdumienie, gdyby Dean miał to jakoś nazwać. Nieważne. Grunt, że Dean dobrze wie, co czuje Castiel, bo sam odczuwa to samo.

  
Podnosi się chwiejnie i pijackim, ale niepozbawionym wdzięku ruchem wślizguje się na kolana Castiela. Na szczęście fotel jest wystarczająco szeroki i wystarczająco głęboki, żeby Dean mógł w miarę swobodnie rozsunąć nogi i przysiąść tak, aby nos Scooby’ego oparł się o jego krocze. Nos Scooby’ego… Kurwa. No tak, miał przecież najpierw pozbawić Casa jego bawełnianego pasa cnoty i sam wyskoczyć z dżinsów. Dean wzdycha niecierpliwie i znów zaczyna się podnosić, ale Castiel obejmuje go mocno i przyciąga do siebie, szepcząc:

  
\- Dean… - co sprawia, że Dean jakoś zapomina, że miał zrobić coś pożytecznego, przyciska się z całych sił do Castiela i pochyla głowę.

  
Tak, Cas jest niedoświadczony. Tak, jest niezdarny. Tak, omal nie wybija Deanowi zębów i nie odgryza języka. Tak, to jest najdoskonalszy pocałunek, jakiego Dean kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

  
Castiel smakuje całkiem zwyczajnie, bez żadnej domieszki niebiańskiej słodyczy, ale Dean i tak wie, że już nigdy nie będzie chciał smakować niczego innego. Nikogo innego. Co jest trochę przerażające, zważywszy na jego barwną przeszłość i ten drobny fakt, że Cas jest, bądź co bądź, facetem, ale nie aż tak przerażające, żeby wytrącić Deana z jego przyjemnego, alkoholowo-Castielowego rauszu. Na panikę przyjdzie czas później, teraz Dean chce tylko dotykać Castiela jak największą powierzchnią ciała, wypełnić sobą każde wgłębienie w ciele anioła, otoczyć się nim i otulić, i wpełznąć w głąb jego gorącej, olśniewającej Łaski, która zdaje się rozświetlać skórę Castiela, lśnić w jego oczach, przeskakiwać niczym elektryczne iskierki z włosów Casa na palce Deana.

  
Kiedy Dean ma już wrażenie, że lada chwila zemdleje z braku tlenu, odrywa usta od ust Castiela i zbliża je do jego ucha, by szeptać mu niegrzeczne rzeczy. Sam nie wie, co takiego szepcze, pewnie jakieś chore i pokręcone bluźnierstwa przeplatane typowo pornograficznymi wstawkami i dodatkowo uzupełnione liźnięciami gorącego, mokrego języka na wrażliwej małżowinie anioła, ale nie dba o to. Tak długo, jak odpowiedzią Castiela są coraz głośniejsze jęki i coraz szybsze ruchy bioder, a nie wypalenie mu oczu mocą słusznego, boskiego gniewu, Dean nie ma zamiaru się nad nimi zastanawiać. Chwyta zębami płatek ucha i ciągnie go, a Castiel zachłystuje się i mocniej zaciska palce na biodrach Deana. Dean niemal słyszy, jak jego kości ocierają się o siebie i lekko syczy z bólu, ale nawet to nie psuje mu nastroju, wręcz przeciwnie. Myśl, że Cas, gdyby tylko zechciał, mógłby skruszyć go na proch, zmiażdżyć jednym niedbałym machnięciem skrzydła (i, och, skrzydła, na samą myśl o nich Dean nie może powstrzymać westchnięcia), spopielić jednym pstryknięciem palców, rozpala go jeszcze bardziej i Dean przywiera do Castiela z całych sił, trze kroczem o niemożliwie twardą wypukłość uwięzioną za wyszczerzoną mordą Scooby’ego i nie przestaje jęczeć przeciągle.

  
Castiel znów odnajduje jego usta i teraz jęki Deana są stłumione i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowane, cholernie krępujące, ale co z tego, skoro wszystkie błąkają się po wnętrzu ust anioła, rozbijają o jego język i giną gdzieś w gardle, gdzie nikt obcy ich nie usłyszy, a gdy z niego powracają, nie są już jękami Deana, tylko Castiela. Dean już sam nie wie, który z nich wydaje te dźwięki, nie wie, czy oddycha przez nos, czy powietrzem z płuc Castiela, czy może w ogóle nie oddycha, ale gdyby nie oddychał, to nie miałby jak wydawać powyższych odgłosów, może zresztą lepiej, by tak było, bo to, co teraz rozbrzmiewa w pokoju, jest jeszcze gorsze, bardziej przypomina jakieś cholernie rozpaczliwe skomlenie niż męskie pomruki, jakie Dean (jest tego pewien) emituje zazwyczaj podczas seksu.

  
Castiel odrzuca głowę w tył, z jego ust wydobywa się długie „aaach”, na które Dean, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, niemal jednocześnie odpowiada zdławionym „Cas” i na chwilę cały świat się zatrzymuje, przestaje istnieć. Dean ma wrażenie, że upłynęła cała wieczność, zanim orientuje się, że opiera czoło o czoło Casa i trzyma jego głowę w obu dłoniach. Świat zwala się na niego pod postacią bólu w napiętych do granic możliwości mięśniach i zmaltretowanych biodrach, pod postacią zdyszanych, gorących pufnięć oddechu Castiela, które owiewają mu nos, pod postacią zapachu anioła, od którego Dean chyba się uzależnił, bo nie jest w stanie przestać go wdychać.

  
Kiedy wreszcie otwiera oczy, napotyka spojrzenie Castiela. Dean zna anioła już na tyle dobrze, że potrafi odczytać emocje z jego nieruchomej twarzy, ale tym razem nie wie, co widzi w tych niebieskich oczach. Coś zupełnie nowego, a może tylko coś wyraźniejszego, co było w nich już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz wypłynęło na wierzch, a może coś, co było w nich już wcześniej, ale co Dean może dojrzeć dopiero z tak bliska. Cokolwiek to jest, Dean nie chce przestać tego widzieć, więc przez kolejne chwile obaj patrzą na siebie, uspokajając oddechy i rozluźniając mięśnie.

  
To Cas porusza się pierwszy, nieznacznym skrzywieniem ust przypominając Deanowi, że ktoś tu ma na sobie mokrą od dwóch porcji spermy bieliznę, a dokładniej – dwóch takich ktosiów. Nie ma ochoty się ruszyć, ale Cas wierci się pod nim, więc w końcu Dean cmoka z irytacją i wstaje. Nogi mu drżą, więc przysiada na blacie stołu i obserwuje, jak Cas podnosi się z fotela, wykorzystuje swoje anielskie czary-mary, by doprowadzić się do porządku i zapina spodnie. Potem patrzy na Deana, przekrzywiając głowę, i wygląda tak uroczo – zarumieniony, rozczochrany, z wygniecioną koszulą i świecącymi oczami – że Dean ma ochotę podrapać go za uszkiem. Właściwie to nawet wyciąga rękę, żeby to zrobić, ale wtedy Castiel uśmiecha się – ledwo zauważalnie, ale Dean widzi różnicę w układzie jego ust, wiecie, głęboka duchowa więź i tak dalej – i mówi cicho:

  
\- Nie pij więcej, Dean – po czym znika, furkocząc skrzydłami i połami płaszcza.

  
Dean przez chwilę kontempluje jego słowa, wreszcie wzrusza ramionami i chwiejnym krokiem rusza pod prysznic.


End file.
